The Spectacular Spider-Man (Fan Seasons)
This is Billy2009's idea for The Spectacular Spider-Man's continuing. If you thinking on using it, please ask permission first, everybodies. Story Plot Season Three After the "death" of the Green Goblin, already breaking ups with Liz Allan, and now seeing Gwen is still dating with Harry, who seek to ave his father's "death" by seeking his revenge on Spider-Man, young Peter Parker continues his duties as Spider-Man where he now faced enemies, both old and new as he soon now dealing with more of his everyday life than ever. Season Four Season Five Characters Main * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) * Harry Osborn (James Arnold Taylor) * Gwen Stacy (Lacey Chabert) * Mary Jane Watson (Vanessa Marshall) Recurring Returning * Aunt May Parker (Deborah Strang) * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Joshua LeBar) * J. Jonah Jameson (Daran Norris) * Robbie Robertson (Phil LaMarr) * Betty Brant (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) * Ned Lee (Andrew Kishino) * Liz Allan (Alanna Ubach) * Randy Robertson (Phil LaMarr) * Kenny "King" Kong (Andrew Kishino) * Emily Osborn (Marina Sirtis) * Sally Arvil (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) * Glory Grant (Cree Summer) * Fredrick Foswell/Patch (James Arnold Taylor) * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Tricia Helfer) * Hobie Brown/Prowler (Charles Duckworth) * Sha Shan Nguyen (Kelly Hu) * Captain George Stacy (Clancy Brown) * Officer Jean DeWolff (Irene Bedrad) * Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard (Dee Bradley Baker) * Dr. Martha Connors (Kath Soucie) * Billy Connors (Max Burkholder) * Aaron Warren (Brian George) * Dr. Nicholas Bromwell (Dorian Harewood) * John Jameson (Daran Norris) * Joan Jameson (Jane Lynch) * Mayor Waters (B.J. Ward) * Donald Menken (Greg Weisman) * St. John Devereaux (Jeff Bennett) * Blackie Gaxton (Steven Blum) * Aunt Anna Watson (Kath Soucie) * Dr. Ashley Kafka (Elisa Gabrielli) * Seymour O'Reilly (Steven Blum) * Dr. Debra Whitman (Kimberly Brooks) * Bernard Houseman (Jeff Bennett) * Erin (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) * Dillbert Trilby (Steven Blum) * Officer Vin Gonzales () * Dr. Ted Twaki (Clyde Katsutu) * Sullivan Edward (Robert Costanzo) * Sable Manfredi/Silver Sable (Nikki Cox) * Walter Hardy (James Remar) New * Daniel Kingsley () - Roderick's twin brother who refuse to be part of his secretly criminal business. * J. Jonah Jameson, Sr. (J.K. Simmons) - J. Jonah Jameson's father and May's love interest/later husband. * Carlie Cooper () - * Max Modell (Fred Tatasciore) - The head of Horizon Labs and one of Peter's idols, who soon that Peter's Spider-Man and why he uses his powers in the first place. * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Rino Romero) - A clone of Spider-Man created by the Jackal who left him to joins Spider-Man and become his sidekick who's named after Aunt May's maiden name. * Anna Maria Marconi () - Max's assistant who's also know Spider-Man's secrets as well. * Leo Zelinsky () - * Oliver "Ollie" Osnick/Steel Spider (Jason Marsden) - A new kid at school who's the head of the school's Spider-Man fan club, he become the Steel Spider after find some parts of the Spider-Slayer. * Cassandra Webb/Madame Web (Susanne Blakeslee) - * Richard Parker (Neil Patrick Harris) - Peter's father, * Mary Parker (Susan Eisenberg) - Peter's mother and Richard's wife, * Norah Winters (Jennifer Hale) - A fellow reporter at the Daily Bugle who has trouble seeing Spider-Man as either a true hero or a misunderstand, trouble-making vigilante. * Elias Wirtham/Cardiac () - * Michele Gonzales () - Vin's younger sister * Arthur Stacy () - Gwen's uncle and George's (a bit) younger brother who moves with Gwen after George's death and is a skilled investigator at the New York Police Department. Antagonists Returning * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Alan Rachins/Steven Blum) * Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Hammerhead (John DiMaggio) * Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane (Miguel Ferrer) * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Peter MacNicol) * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Robert Englund) * Max Dillon/Electro (Cripsin Freeman) * Flint Marko/Sandman (John DiMaggio) * Eddie Brock, Jr./Venom (Benjamin Diskin) * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon (Steven Blum) * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (David Kaye) * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Eric Vesbit) * Jackson Brice/Shocker (Jeff Bennett) * Raymond Bloch/Ox (Danny Trejo) * Daniel Brito/Ricochet (Phil LaMarr) * Phineas Mason/Tinkerer (Thom Adcox-Hernandez) * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Scott Cleverdon) * Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin (Courtney B. Vance/Mark Hamill) * Calypso (Angel Bryant) * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Bill Fagerbakke) * Sergeant Stan Carter/Sin-Eater (Thomas F. Wilson) * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal '''(Brian George) New * '''Wilson Fisk/Kingpin () - * Martin Li/Mr. Negative (Phil LaMarr) - ** Inner Demons '''(various voices) - * '''MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion (Fred Tatasciore) - Norman's bodyguard who turn into the Scorpion by Harry Osborn to destroy Spider-Man. * Michael Morbius/Morbius (Nolan North) - * Nicholas "Nick" Lewis/Crime Master () - * Michael Marko/Man Mountain Marko '''(Adam Bladwin) - * '''Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer (Scott Menville) - Spencer's son who's mistakenly blames Spider-Man for not saving both his legs and his father, he create a armor suit to destroy Spider-Man. ** Dr. Spencer Smythe (Corey Burton) - A elderly scientist who's one of Peter's idols who was being blackmail by Kingpin to create the Spider-Slauer. He sadly dies after letting Spider-Man saving his son. * Abner Jenkins/Beetle (Daran Norris) - * Fred Myers/Boomerang (James Patrick Stuart) - * Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (Tara Strong) - * Kaine (Christopher Daniel Barnes) - Episodes Season Three Arc Nine * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : Arc Ten * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : Arc Eleven * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : Arc Twelve * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : Season Four Arc Thirteen * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : Arc Fourteen * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : Arc Fifteen * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : Arc Sixteen * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : Season Five Arc Seventeen * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : Arc Eighteen * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : Arc Nineteen * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : Arc Twenty * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : Direct-to-Video Films ??? The movie set between both the second and third season of the series, ??? The movie set between both the third and fourth season of the series, ??? The movie set between both the fourth and fifth season of the series, ??? The movie set after the event of the fifth and final season of the series, Trivia * Since Disney own the right of Marvel Comics, Disney left Sony still keep the TV rights of Spider-Man. * Both the second arc in the third season and third arc in the fourth season has four episodes like the fourth arc back in Season 1 and the first arc on Season 2 while the fifth season's final arc will has four episodes as well. * * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider Man Category:Spider-man Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Teenage Superheroes Category:Superhero television series Category:Science fiction Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Teen superhero programs